A common technique for permitting a user to navigate through a data storage mechanism of a computing system involves presenting a hierarchy of folders and subfolders indicating the organizational structure and location in which data files are stored. Upon selection of a particular folder, subfolders and executable files are presented to the user, thereby permitting them to determine the location of a file in a storage medium. Another means by which a user may identify the location of a file includes employing a search feature, wherein a user indicates a search term directed to a file name, text in the file, or the like. In response to a search command, known systems provide a results list, often indicating the name of the file, its location in a storage medium, its size, type and other characteristics of the file.
In accordance with some software applications, data files are utilized by associating them with other data files. For example, an interne browser application may associate a web page file with an image file by incorporating the image file in a display of the text of a webpage file. Moreover, in certain circumstances, a file may be associated with more than one file. For example, several web page files may reference a single image file stored in a separate location in a data storage medium. The location of each of these separate files may be determined by known navigation techniques and displayed, as described above.